


I Want To Be Like You

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Brea is mentioned, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: Rian has volunteered to babysit Bobb'n for the day. Bobb'n really admires Rian and wants to be like him when he grows up.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Want To Be Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I had in mind for a while now and here it is! I want to dedicate this one to (in Tumblr) thanatasia or (in Instagram) thanatasia_thanatos. She posted a drawing about another fic I did and with it very kind and encouraging words. I'm glad I can make people like her happy with my stories because as I said in my very first post my top priority is that all readers have a fun time reading my stuff. So yeah enjoy!

Every few months or so Deet's family had a tradition. One day her and her parents would had a day just for themselves and the same thing with Bobb'n. A daughter day and son day. A lot of time had passed since they last did that and they finally had cleared out their calendar to make some time for it. Deet was beyond exited she was finally having a daughter day with her parents. (Bobb'n had his day yesterday). Bobb'n was also exited because the three of them going off meant he could stay with Rian. The Stonewood soldier had volunteered himself to babysit Bobb'n since their Grottan neighbor that usually did it got sick. It was funny because he remembered that at first Bobb'n was kinda distant from him. It was never anything like hate or dislike but the little boy was just cautious with him at first not getting too close and always hidding behind Deet each time he visited their house. Rian made it his mission to make the little guy more comfortable around his presence and slowly but surely Bobb'n ended up being his number one fan. Each time Rian would come over Bobb'n would run to be the first one to open the door and Deet would sometimes joke that he seemed to like Rian more than her, which was not true but still made them all laugh. The kid grew to admire the stories Rian would tell Deet of his work when she asked him about his day and they both thought he wasn't listening in. The childling had sometimes even tried on Rian's helmet feeling like a real paladin. Soon he dreamed to be just like Rian and help Thra be safe. Every night he would close his eyes very tight and pressed his hands together wishing hard that when he woke up he would be just like the Stonewood that had now become his idol. Deet thought it was adorable and Rian was more than flattered. 

Deet knocked on the door and Rian soon came to open it up. "Hello everyone!", he said seeing her and her family. They all said "hi!", at the same time and soon were invited to come inside. "Rian thank you so much for this favor", said one of Deet's parents. "It's no big deal sir I-oof", the man placed a huge bag on Rian's arms making him almost fall down. "Uh sir what is this?", he grabbed a second bag and placed it on top of it. "Oh we just brought a few of Bobb'n toys, some food in case he gets hungry, some medicine in case he gets sick, some bed sheets if he wants to take a nap, a first aid kit in case he runs and scrapes his knee...", The list went on. Rian placed a big smile on his face nodding and listening not wanting to interrupt and seem rude but the poor guy was now holding a pile of 5 very heavy bags. When Deet noticed this she quickly helped him out and told her parents that it was enough. "I told you guys not to bring so much. You almost broke poor Rian's back", Rian laughed nervously and said that he barely felt the weight. Which was obviously not true. Everyone said goodbye to Bobb'n and head out the door. Before leaving Deet's parents thanked Rian again and she gave him a gentle kiss in the cheek saying he was the best. The three Grottans happily held hands and left the house. Once they were gone, Rian closed the door and turned around. "So your ready for a fun day?", he asked Bobb'n who quickly gave tiny jumps and a loud "yes!", as response. 

"Hey Rian they sent me to get you. Your home?", Gurjin's voice was heard from outside. Rian pulled the rope to open the door and quickly hid himself making Gurjin step in confused. The house was pitch black and he saw nobody. "Hello? Anybody home? Rian?..." He went inside further and suddlently the door closed and when he turned around some glowing monster hissed back at him making Gurjin fall back into some sort of net that wrapped around him and pulled him up. "Ah I'm too young to die!", The lights turned on again and Rian appeared in the ground laughing very hard. The monster now a cute face, Bobb'ns face to be exact. "Good job little man", he said as they shared a high-five and Gurjin groaned. "Jajaja hilarious put me down now!", Rian looked at him again, his eyes leaving Bobb'n and he let out a small laugh again. "What now?", Gurjin grabbed onto the net with his hands. "Dude you sounded like Naia right now", Gurjin cringed and told him to never say that again. Finally on the floor Rian apologized and told Gurjin that he just wanted to make a innocent prank with his new partner. He motioned to Bobb'n. This almost obligated Gurjin not to be mad because when it came to kids he had a soft spot and was very forgiving very quickly. "Well ok but next time include me in your pranks", he said making a deal. He then told Rian that he had been sent by Brea to go back with him to patrol. "But today my patrol was early in the morning and I did it quickly so that when Deet and her parents brought Bobb'n I could have the afternoon free", Gurjin shrugged. "I know man, Brea says she's sorry but one of our gelfling's got sick and we need someone to fill in the spot. Still she didn't know you were babysitting otherwise she would had asked me to look for someone else. I'll tell her and-". Before Gurjin could finished Bobb'n let out a scream. "No!", both adults turn to him. Bobb'n grabbed Rian by his sleeve and made the cutest eye stare he could manage to make. "Rian please! I want to go on patrol with you! Pretty Pleaseeeeee", Rian sight and picked him up. "Man your just like your sister. Fine but I need to put on my uniform. Gurjin watch him while I get changed", his friend nooded and did as told. 

"Since we are here we might as well say hi to someone", said Rian walking down the halls of the castle in Hara'r where he was called to be, holding tight into Bobb'ns hand. They walked a bit more and soon saw a certain podling who walked from side to side holding his trusty spoon high. "Fellow paladin", Rian said making his voice deeper to sound different and Bobb'n tried to hold in his laughter. At first Hup turned around normally but when he saw who it was he went to quickly give Rian a hug. "Rian here now?", Rian shrugged while adjusting his helmet. "Duty called", he then pushed Bobb'n forward a bit making Hup take notice of him and go hug him too. "Uncle Hup", Bobb'n happily replied to his hug. "Hup see two paladins now", Bobb'n chuckled and blushed of joy. He looked up at Rian who gave him a wink. 

The rest of the day Rian and Hup showed Bobb'n around. Everything making Bobb'n wanting to be this even more. To make the day even better when it was time to go back home Rian invited Hup to come for supper and he accepted. After eating the little one grew tired and Rian carefully carried him to his room. Laying him on his bed and covering him with some of the blankets his parents had brought for him and his favorite Norloc toy. Waiting then patiently for his family to come and pick him up. "We're back", three voices and a knock was heard from his door making him shoot up from his chair where he was chatting with Hup. Deet kept knocking on the door laughing and as soon as Rian opened it he told her to keep it quiet. "He's sleeping", they all did a "Oh okay", nod and went inside quietly. "Hup", Deet whispered in surprise and happiness to see her close friend. Hup greeted them all with his usual bows. While Deet's parents went to grab all of their bags Rian told Deet about the whole day and that Bobb'n was very well behaved throughout it all. Deet clasp her hands together happily. "Aw I can't thank you enough Rian", he shook his head modestly. "It's just babysitting for a afternoon to the early night. It's no big deal", Deet was the one that now shook her head and placed a hand on one of his shoulder. "No Rian you don't understand. He really does look up to you, you know it's hard for a little kid like him. He's just a Grottan in the eyes of many and kids can be cruel sometimes. There's been many times were we had incidents because a kid told Bobb'n he couldn't be a paladin because he was a Grottan. I don't even want to think what kind of parents are raising him or what is influencing him", Rian looked shocked and so did Hup. How dare someone try to say something like that to his little buddy?! Deet smiled sweetly seeing his face getting angry and grabbed a piece of his hair. "Now now paladin control yourself I don't want to hear that Brea had to put you in time out for punshing some kids parents", Rian laughed and promised he would calm down. 

Deet's parents finally came outside his room, one holding a sleeping childling and the other the bags which Deet went to help with. "Ah Deet before you go", Rian quickly went into his room and seemed to search for something. "Aja! I got it!", he came out holding a book. "This was and is my favorite book ever since I was a childling. My mother wrote it for me when I was still a baby with the help of my dad. Inside there's many tales of a brave warrior known by the stonewood's named Jarra-Jen. The stories are famous in our clan history. In one part he wanted to give up too...but he didn't and he freed his clan. When I was little reading about him always made me want to be brave and even when I felt down sometimes it gave me the strength to keep my dream and pursue to be a paladin which I eventually did. I want you to have it now so you can reed it to Bobb'n next time something like that happens. So it hopefully inspires him too", Rian gave Deet the book and everyone in the room was moved. "Oh Rian your so sweet!", She hugged him and gave him many kisses around his face really feeling lucky to have him as her boyfriend. 

With that everyone finally said goodbye and went home. Deet slept peacefully when she felt a weight over her. She looked up to see Bobb'n who said he couldn't sleep. She took him in between her arms and rocked him back and forth. "I had so much fun today", he whispered to her as she hummed in response. "I just couldn't fall back to sleep. I kept thinking how cool Rian was. Do you really think I can be a paladin too? Like him and uncle Hup", Deet was gonna respond when she then remember the book Rian gave her. She got up and grabbed it telling her brother to get comfy. Letting him sleep with her for the night. She opened the book and started reading. "The tales of Jarra-Jen..."

Also I drew something so yeah I hope you like that too. I also put it up in Tumblr in case you have one and want to check it out. (My Tumblr is: artisdabest)


End file.
